dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tails vs Carol Tea
Tails vs Carol Tea.png|ZackAttackX Tails vs Carol Tea 2.png|Also ZackAttackX Tails vs Carol Tea is ZackAttackX's twenty-fifth DBX. Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs Freedom Planet! It's about time the sidekicks get a turn in the spotlight! Who will cement themselves as the number one of the player twos? '' Intro '''NO RULES!' JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Green Hill Zone - Sonic the Hedgehog. Tails was putting the finishing touches to the Tornado - these pesky propellers have been giving him nothing but grief as of late. Just as he had finished putting it back, a rumbling sound caught his attention. Gee, was he that hungry already? Nope, not his stomach, but it was the sound of a motorcycle approaching. And fast! Tails quickly hopped into his plane and started up, trying to move it out of the way. Bad move. The propeller came flying off and nearly took Carol's head off. She just managed to duck and pulled over. "What's WITH you, fox boy?" Carol yelled. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't have time to finish fixing it before you came charging!" Tails snapped back. "Fixing? Fixing what? The plane or your brain?" she spat. Agitated, Tails equipped his Energy Cannon and aimed it at Carol. "How dare you! Get lost or I'll make you leave!" he shouted. Carol smirked. "Alright then. Do your worst." HERE WE GO! Without thinking twice, Tails fired three shots from his cannon, which Carol pounced away from. She then leaped at Tails and hit him with two kicks to his midsection, but Tails spun his tail and swatted Carol away. Carol landed comfortably and Tails unloaded again. Carol tried the same plan again, but when she was in hitting distance, Tails swatted her with the cannon and fired a blast from it, which Carol had no time to prepare a counter for. She was launched back, and Tails fired again. But this time, Carol launched a Jump Disc at him, which broke through the blast and hit the cannon, destroying it. “You’ll pay for that!” Tails yelled, charging up a Spin Dash. “Hey! I can do that too!” she responded, getting into her roll state. The two charged at each other and exchanged blows. After a few collisions, Carol used her Wild Claw to catch Tails mid-air. She then slashed at him multiple times before delivering a powerful leg drop to his chest, sending the fox crashing to the floor with a thud. Carol curled up into a ball and attempted to crush Tails, but he was able to roll away and unload on Carol with a Tails Cyclone, sending Carol back into the air. He then equipped another arm cannon and pointed it up at her. “Never leave home without backup!” he said smugly, firing a large ball of energy at his adversary. The attack connected… with Carol’s guard. “Come on, in all your infinite wisdom, you didn’t see THAT coming?” she mocked. Tails flew up at her and swung with his tail, trying to break the guard. Long story short, he didn’t and Carol went on the attack again with several slashes to her foe. Tails managed to grab her arm and slam her downwards towards the ground, but before she hit the ground, she launched another Jump Disc at him, which ended up hitting him, sending him crashing to the ground. After what felt like a year, both combatants slowly picked themselves up. Tails was the first up and got a few Homing Attacks away before Carol could gather herself, launching her towards a mountain, which she was able to hold on to and pounced off of it, sending herself flying at Tails at blinding speed. It wasn’t THAT blinding, though, and Tails used a Tornado Attack, which caught Carol in the whirlwind. She was then struck by multiple strikes to the chest and she was eventually freed from the tornado. She landed next to her bike and came to the conclusion that she was going to need it. She climbed onto her bike and revved the engine. She took off at breakneck speed and crashed into the fox, sending him soaring upwards. But getting into the air was Tails’ plan – she couldn’t reach him from there, right? He threw down several bombs at Carol, hoping to destroy the bike. Carol was able to avoid the bombs, and the ones she couldn’t she sent away with a Wild Claw or kick. She drove her bike towards a hill that would take her near Tails. She approached him, and Tails prepared to whip up another tornado. Noticing this, Carol used her Nitro Boost to gain a massive burst of speed and she was able to slam into Tails, sending him crashing to the floor. Carol angled herself so she would land on Tails’ neck, which she did. Tails choked and tried to remove the back wheel of the bike from his neck, but Carol wasted no time and spun the back wheel, which pierced right through Tails’ neck, removing his head from the rest of his body as Carol drove off into the sunset. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:'Sonic the Hedgehog vs Freedom Planet' themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:Male VS Female Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:Original vs Homage/Ripoff Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:'Sidekick' themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies